monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pamiętnik Draculaury
right|250px|thumb|Okładka pamiętnika Pamiętnik Draculaury z linii 'Basic'. Okładka Tom 1599 i trzy czwarte 4 lipca Kolejny dobry dzień dla żywego... dobra, technicznie, jest dobry dzień dla nieumarłych, ale to wciąż dobry dzień i mam zamiar się nim cieszyć. 15 lipca Dziś padało, co oznacza, że nie musiałam używać tak mocnego filtru przeciwsłonecznego, kiedy wyszłam na spacer. Mojemu ogrodowi przyda się trochę deszczu. Mniamm, świeże pomidory, marchewki i sałata. Hrabia Wspaniały też to kocha, to znaczy nie warzywa, ale wszystkie robale, które warzywa przyciągają. To prawie jak robakowy bufet dla nietoperza. 21 lipca Tata zaskoczył mnie, kupując mi w tym roku ubrania do szkoły. Kocham go, ale mógłby już sobie uświadomić, że po 1 599 latach moda nieco się zmieniła i nie nosi się już gorsetów z fiszbinami i czarnych kapturów wykładanych aksamitem. Przynajmniej w tym roku zostawił metki na wszystkich rzeczach, więc mogę zamienić to na coś z nutą jakiegoś koloru. Naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że w tym roku nie ugryzie sprzedawcy. Ostatnio było mi za niego strasznie wstyd! 26 lipca Dziś wprowadzili się nowi sąsiedzi - ludzie, co było dla mnie trochę dziwne, bo mój ojciec zwykle działa na ludzi onieśmielająco... na potwory zresztą też. Nie wydaje mi się jednak, żeby przejmowali się tym Pani Jekyll i jej syn Jackson Jekyll, który jest w moim wieku... to znaczy technicznie rzecz biorąc nie jest, ale chodzimy do tej samej klasy! Kiedy się wprowadzi, zamierzam przekazać mu wszystkie znane informacje o Monster High. 7 sierpnia Zaniosłam dziś do Jekyllów trumienne ciasto jako prezent powitalny w ich nowym nawiedzonym domu. Jackson otworzył drzwi. Wow! Jest przerażająco uroczy. Miałam nietoperze w brzuchu i gęsią skórkę, gdy z nim rozmawiałam. Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale jest w nim coś zagadkowego i muszę... i muszę powiedzieć że to lubię. 15 sierpnia Wczoraj przyszła Clawdeen Wolf. Miałyśmy przeszukać moje szafy, żeby wybrać ubrania, które wyszły już z mody i oddać je do Ghoul Will. Część z nich oddałam przy okazji Clawdeen. Clawdeen ma dużą rodzinę, a ja zbierałam ubrania przez prawie 1600 lat, byłabym samolubna, gdybym nie podzieliła się z przyjaciółmi. Clawdeen ma jednak swoją dumę, musiałam więc te dwie rzeczy jakoś połączyć. Słuchałyśmy muzyki i przymierzałyśmy ubrania, które już wyciągnęłyśmy. Tak dobrze się bawiłyśmy, że obudziłyśmy ojca. Co za zrzęda! Tak czy inaczej, nie mogę uwierzyć, że kolczugi były kiedyś w modzie. To takie typowe dla XV wieku. Oczywiście Clawdeen wyglądała w nich fantastycznie. 17 sierpnia Jackson wpadnie dziś, by oddać tackę po cieście. Zanim zdążyłam otworzyć, ojciec już go dopadł w iście transylwański sposób. "Dobry wieczór, w czym mogę służyć?". "O nie" pomyślałam, ale wtedy Jackson zapytał, czy może pożyczyć młotek, bo ma zamiar wbić w coś kołek. Ojca zatkało to tak bardzo, ze pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Jackson odparł na to: "Mam cię!". Ojciec ledwo doszedł no siebie. "Draculaura, masz gościa!". Później słyszałam, jak ojciec mówi pod nosem o Jacksonie, że wydaje mu się, że jest kimś kim nie jest. Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, ale myślę, że jest słodki, zabawny, uroczy i nie boi się mojego ojca. Doskonale! 23 sierpnia Dziś poszłam z Clawdeen do centrum handlowego, aby wymienić niektóre ubrania, które ojciec kupił mi do szkoły. Spotkałyśmy tam Panią Stein i jej nową córkę, Frankie. Frankie Stein będzie chodziła z nami do jednej klasy w Straszyceum i jej mama zabrała ją na szkolne zakupy. Pani Stein jest bardzo miła, ale jej gust... cóż, nie jest zbyt współczesny. Na szczęście udało nam się porwać Frankie na kilka godzin i pokazać, co to stulecie ma do zaoferowania. Świetnie się bawiłyśmy, a Frankie Stein ma wrodzony gust. Myślę, że Clawdeen mogła być trochę zazdrosna... zasugerowałam też, że Frankie powinna spróbować swoich sił w siejącej postrach drużynie potworniarek. Była tym naprawdę podekscytowana i wydaje mi się, że zostaniemy przyjaciółkami. 24 sierpnia Cleo de Nile była dziś na mnie zła, bo rano opuściłam trening Potworniarek, ale Hrabia Nietoperz Wspaniały znów zjadł kulkę naftaliny i musiałam zabrać go do weterynarza. Skarciłam go za to okropne zachowanie, ale wyglądał tak smutno, że nie jestem w stanie długo się na niego złościć. Jeśli nie zamierza zostać wegetarianinem, powinien przynajmniej ograniczyć się do jedzenia mniejszych rzeczy, takich jak komary. 25 sierpnia Niedługo będę obchodzić swoje słodkie 1600 urodziny, na które bardzo czekam, ale oznacza też coś czego nie lubię - rozmowa z ojcem. Robimy tak przed każdymi urodzinami i zazwyczaj kończy się to tym, że wypalam się po paru dniach. Rozmowa wygląda tak: "Draculauro, byłem niezwykle tolerancyjny wobec Twojego dziennego trybu, Twoich przyjaciół z tej parszywej paczki wilkołaków, i Twoje naciski, żebym był bardziej wesoły. Ale uważam, że powinnaś powrócić do swoich korzeni i skończyć z tym śmiesznym pomysłem, żeby być wegetarianką. To nienaturalne, niepotworne i myślę, że nadszedł czas, abyś wróciła do dawnych zwyczajów." Potem stoi ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma i patrzy się na mnie poważnym wzrokiem. Kiedyś wpadałam we wściekłość i mówiłam mu, że to moje nieżycie i mogę wybrać jaka chce być, ale powodowało to jeszcze większą kłótnie, ale od jakiegoś czasu po prostu daję mu całusa w policzek i przytulam, co całkowicie go rozbraja i nie przenosi tego na następny rok. Mój ojciec jest najbardziej przerażająco-fajnym potworem na świecie i wiem, że jest to dla niego trudne, ale bycie taką jaką jestem mnie uszczęśliwia i wiem, że nigdy nie wrócę do tego co było. 29 sierpnia Jackson Jekyll zapytał mnie czy nie chciałabym wybrać się z nim dzisiaj na spacer, co było niezwykle cudowne dopóki nie poprosił mnie, żebym go ugryzła! Myślałam, że żartuje, ale powiedział to na poważnie. Gdy zapytałam się go dlaczego tego chce powiedział, że nie chce być jedynym człowiekiem w Monster High a tak gdyby był wampirem mógłby się dopasować do reszty i mógłby ze mną spędzać czas. To było słodkie z jego strony, ale powiedziałam mu dlaczego zostałam wegetarianką co oznaczało, że nie mogłam tego zrobić. Powiedziałabym, że był rozczarowany, ale powiedziałam mu, że to że jest człowiekiem nie oznacza, że nie będziemy mogli się spotykać i że się nie dopasuje. Wydaję mi się, że po tych słowach poczuł się trochę lepiej, ale nie sądzę, że podda się tak łatwo ze swoim pomysłem, żebym go ugryzła. 1 września Właśnie skończyłam prace nad biuletynem do V.A.M.P co w rozwinięciu oznacza Wampiry Popierające Bezmięsne Białka (ang. Vampires Advocating Meatless Protein). Zamieściłam tam trochę przepisów, krótką historyjkę i nieco poezji. Myślę, że to świetna organizacja, chociaż ciągle jestem jedynym członkiem. Nawet dałam jedną kopię ojcu. Zaznaczył kilka błędów ortograficznych i zwrócił mi ją. Cóż, przynajmniej czytał na tyle dokładnie, że znalazł błędy. 5 września Rodzina Clawdeen Wolf zawsze pod koniec wakacji urządza BBQ i zawsze mnie zapraszają. Mimo tego, że nasze rodziny nie żyły wcześniej w zgodzie to odkąd Clawdeen i ja jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami na zawsze jestem zapraszana za każdym razem. Oczywiście oni wszyscy są mięsożerni, więc zazwyczaj muszę przynosić własne jedzenie. Przynajmniej nie dokuczają mi... za bardzo... z powodu tofu dogów i wegetariańskich burgerów, które przynoszę. W tym roku zaprosiłam tam Jacksona Jekyll'a i myślę, że dobrze się bawiliśmy, chociaż Clawdeen ma dużą rodzinę i mogło być tam dość głośno, gdy byliśmy wszyscy razem. 6 września Tak dużo zabawy jaką miałam wczoraj podczas grillowania oznacza, że wakacje dobiegają końca i zaczyna się szkoła. To nie znaczy, że nie lubię szkoły. Uwielbiam spotykać codziennie moich przyjaciół, ale nie ma nic cudowniejszego niż lato i ta wolność, gdy możesz robić wszystko co zechcesz. Kategoria:Pamiętniki Draculaury Kategoria:Basic